


庄宝片段

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	庄宝片段

庄宝

片段1  
街角的灯光罩头，小宝靠着粗糙的墙面，微微上挑的眼角笑的有些促狭。邵庄看着他吊儿郎当地晃着他从自己身上顺走的手机，轻轻扯了扯嘴角，他这样笑惯常会有种运筹帷幄和嘲讽的意味。他平稳开口：“说吧，你想要什么？”

“这个嘛——”对方夸张地拖长了音，他的脸小，年轻男孩子爱美留的长刘海就遮住了他半张脸。他甩了甩刘海皱眉说道：“我还没想好，等我想好了再找你吧。”邵庄大约猜到他是想吃两家，他有很多方法来拿回手机，可在此刻，酒精似乎微微沸腾在他的血液里，让经久冰凉的湖水也有些发热了。

邵庄往前走了一步，这样小宝几乎就被困在了墙壁和他之间。他伸手握住了小宝垂着的细手腕，也环住了他套在腕子上的黑色手环。邵庄的手不断发力，小骗子本来还得意洋洋的脸变得越来越怪异，终于他怪叫了一声，手机应声掉在邵庄手里。小宝龇牙咧嘴地揉着手，气急败坏地说道：“行行行，算我几把倒霉。哥们儿，你牛，你牛行了吧。”

邵庄却觉得不行，他伸手把小宝的刘海撩起来，露出他光洁清秀的脸。然后低下头，吻上了这个劣迹斑斑，流里流气的小骗子的嘴。他轻轻吻着，还想着撬开对方的唇齿。可小宝牙关紧闭，他没办法，只好轻轻咬了下他的嘴唇才作罢。

小宝目瞪口呆地望着他，嘴上还水光潋滟的。他咽了口唾沫，艰难地开口道：“……算你牛逼。”说完就又蔫儿又惊地走了。

邵庄手插口袋站在原地，默默回味了一番，忍不住低头笑了笑。这一低头他的脸色就变了——手心里空荡荡的，手机不知什么时候又被小宝顺走了。

片段2

小宝听见门口的动静，边伸着脖子朝门口看。看见是邵庄便笑了笑：“邵庄你来了？”

小宝在家里穿了背心短裤，白底红边的衣服衬得他更白了。他的腿直直地伸着，脚踩在桌沿，还无意识地晃着腿。短裤因为姿势的原因往上皱着，几乎露出了他整个大腿内侧，那里的软肉随着他的晃腿不断轻颤着。小宝抬头和他说话，他大约刚洗了澡，自己也觉得自己的皮肤滑，手心无意识地在自己腿上摩挲了两下。

小宝问：“你咋回来的这么晚啊？”邵庄想这人是今天待在家里太久了，用不着欺骗算计，整个人看着都有点人畜无害的意思。他想了想说：“有点事，你来我房间里我和你说一下。”说完自己转身先走了。

小宝哎了一声，关了电视就踩着拖鞋往邵庄房里去了。门一关上，就听见房间里模糊传来“哎卧槽邵庄你有事就是这个事儿啊”之类的话，剩下的就都语焉不详了。

只是小宝不明白，邵庄今天怎么就这么执着，一定要让自己的腿缠着他的腰，还一定要反复亲吻啃咬自己的大腿内侧，鼻息和硬硬的胡茬刮过，让他的腿禁不住抖了又抖。

完事后小宝皱眉看着自己的腿，有些烦躁地揉了揉头发：“你看你整得，这大热天我也没法穿短裤了。”

邵庄事不关己地靠在床头，语气轻松无辜地很：“这不是有空调吗？”


End file.
